Another Portal
by SonadowX
Summary: It's me with Haruko and how I think things would go down. Chapter 4 will be up maybe in the next day or two so please email me on some ideas of what to put in the next chapter. make sure to read the story or obviously you won't know what is going on.
1. Today's differnet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FLCL. This and the next chapter is the only time I'm going to say it. But, the characters that I use are me and some of my friends in real life.

To let everyone know this takes place in Riverside, New Jersey.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Today's different**

Nothing real exciting happens here in New Jersey. Maybe the occasional screw up in science class but, other than that boring.

It was the last day of school and I was walking out from the middle school building. I was about halfway home and oddly enough I was the only person outside for miles. I continued to walk and then I heard a small engine it sounded like it was getting closer but why should I be caring about a car or something getting closer.

Now it sounded even closer and spun around to find some crazy looking girl riding at me with a Vespa. She was wearing a pilots goggles and cap and some of her hair was sticking out and it looked a little pink. She was also wearing a white scarf. That's all I could see she was wearing before she swung a guitar at me FIVE TIMES! The first four she just barely missed me but the final swing she hit me and on the top of my head. I fell into a thorn-like bush, it didn't hurt but trying to walk home keeping your head leveled with a huge bump on your head really hurts. I also had this weird feeling that something really bad was going to happen when I got home and I'm not talking about my report card.

* * *

**Author's notes:** sorry if it's really short but the next chapter will be out very soon. Also everything will be explained in the next chapter my real name, everything. So once again please Read and Review. 


	2. My name is

**Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL. This is the last time I'm saying.**

**Chapter 2: My name is…**

I finally made it to my house and I walked through the door and my mom and dad were home which was odd for them being this early. Then right before my eyes my whole world went upside down. I saw the pink-haired girl stare at me with an evil glare.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Well she came by to apologize for accidentally hitting you with a…ahem…guitar." My mom said calmly.

"If you can call swinging at me FIVE times with the thing an accident." I muttered under my breath.

"She said she also needs a place to stay from now on. So she'll be staying in your room on the mattress on the floor." My mom said once again calmly.

My jaw dropped and almost hit the floor it felt like.

"So how is the bump?" The pink-haired girl said while smirking evilly.

So that night I had to check out my head. I looked at it in the bathroom mirror and saw that it actually had split into two smaller bumps and they had moved closer to the front of my head and started to look like horns. They weren't that sharp.

After wards I walked into my room to find the nutcase on my bed awake. It looked like she was waiting for me. That sounds really strange I know. I stared at her for a while.

"So what's your name kid?" The pink-haired maniac asked me.

"I think you owe me your name first." I said sternly.

"I asked you first though." She said smiling.

"YOU HIT ME WITH A FREAKIN' GUITAR…….FIVE TIMES!" I yelled at her.

"ok fair enough, my name's Haruko." She said to me.

"My name's Steven." I said with a half mad look on my face.

"So why did you hit me on the head with a guitar?" I asked her.

"I wike you." She said sarcastically with a cat-like face.

"Hey that's not funny! I've got two bumps that look like horns you know!" I yelled at her again.

"So, it is the right head." She said happily.

"Wait a minute, what?" I said absolutely confused.

She didn't even answer and just fell asleep. I tried to pick her up and slowly put her on the mattress on the floor of my bedroom. I put a blanket on her and got in my bed and fell asleep.


	3. The Horned Beast Inside

**Chapter 3: The Horned Beast Inside**

I woke up the next morning and I saw that Haruko was lying on my bed again, hugging me. She looked like she was asleep. I could have sworn that I had put her back on her bed. I tried to slowly take her arm off of my chest but, when I did she just hugged me tighter I could feel my eyes about to pop right out of there sockets.

When she finally let go I got off of my bed and put on a light-blue hooded shirt, camouflage shorts, and my new shoes but, I didn't bother to put on any socks.

When I got downstairs I told my mom and dad that I was going to go outside and walk around a little. After I walked around my block about 15 times, I felt a weird tingling feeling in the place of the bumps. I felt them also start to grow a little and then, just as weird as they had came onto my head they shot upward into the sky and a robot climbed out of my HEAD. It had really short, very pointy horns and it was a dark greenish color, kind of like camouflage. I was totally freaked out and then another thing climbed out of my head and it looked like a hand as tall as me but, obviously that wasn't it because there were a bunch of wires that were sticking out the back of it. When the Green robot realized that there was something else that came along with it a massive battle ensued.

The Green bot's screen (it's face) turned from white to a light red color with a weird symbol on it. The Green bot then started to fade out a little almost invisible but, you could still see a jell-o-ey like outline of him and then the Green bot shot at the hand and tackled it to the ground and violently punched it till some oil spewed out of it. The Green bot let the hand get up and stared at me while shooting at the hand finishing it off. It slowly walked towards me and stopped only a few feet from me. It's red screen turned back to white and seemed to be fine and picked me up and flew me to my house, even if I was screaming the whole way.

* * *

A few Hours later 

I was trying to explain everything to my parents, how he got here, why he should stay, how he saved me (I think). After a while of trying to convince my parents that he should stay, I went up to my room where I saw Haruko lying on my bed playing with something.

"How the heck did I get this thing?" I madly asked her.

"It came out of your head, duh." she said while making a retarded-looking face.

"I know that part but, _how _did he come out of my head and what is he supposed to be?" I asked madly once again.

"Your head is an inter-dimensional portal. It can be used only with extreme force. You can think of the robot as your alter ego."

I stared at my "alter ego" and thought for a moment.

Then Haruko broke the silence.

"So what are you gonna call him?" she asked me.

"Camo." I said while looking and smiling at the tall, horned robot.

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well that's the end of this chapter. If you have any ideas of what you would like to happen in the next chapter please e-mail at any special appearances, anything. 


	4. Author's Notes

**Author's notes: **No this isn't the last chapter, but I will be gone for a week visiting in Florida at Disney Land! wwweeeeee! In your faces! bwahahaha! So in the upcoming chapter I will be putting my trip into it with her along with me. You'll just have to wait to see it. Well I gotta go now to Disney Land! and once again, in your faces! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Later everyone, keep e-mailing me ideas. BYE!


End file.
